Fables of Yondalla
by Neophyte Ronin
Summary: Alazlam found a heroic epic mentioning the noble Beoulve that spans many worlds to describe the feats of supernatural outsiders. A work of fiction, or did something greater play out in these pages?


**Fable of Yondalla**

_The author's pseudonym is that of a long-forgotten goddess of providence and blessing for a group of nomads living within the Holy Yudora Empire circa the 800th year B.G. Alazlam J. Durai, renowned scholar, correctly arranged these verses to discover leads on the identities to certain personalities whom disappeared during the early stages of the Lion War, which is mentioned herein._

_The first and final two chapters specifically speak of the classic mystic heroine Aerith Gainsborough, whom a heretical cult revered as a goddess during the early reign of King Delita I._

_The inner section is divided into three sections, three chapters apiece:_

_One pertains to the mythical hero Didymus fighting his Illithid nemesis and the personalities therein._

_Another is devoted squarely a group of malicious Knights called Black Sheep (many long-hold these passages as anti-government slander, including surprisingly the presiding scholar in question)._

_Finally, the last section deals with a harrowing journey to Ivalice and escaping the horrific underworld Professor Durai believes entrapped Ramza Beoulve (this epic poem is the sole literature beyond any historical text referring to him)._

_The final two chapters are divided: Aerith and Didymus' solution to a dire situation encompassing the fate of all creation, and what resembles an oftentimes suggestive romantic poem, leaving most to assume the work is of a kind of magi-fiction published to entertain rather than enlighten._

_In each chapter, the formula of 4-9 and 1-3 are prescribed in regards to the sequence of stanzas and verses. The first four of any chapter often describe specifically a certain personality. The other nine regard specific events. Usually, a main heading and three supportive verses are employed, and this format describes the portions for Aerith. The inner nine are offered greater detail and flexibility through the use of Tanka poems, a relished art of the east. These were translated expertly to common and follow the same numerical pattern._

_It may very well be the first draft of a heretical Bible, although many of its chief allegories, even bypassing the over-emphasis on apocalyptic events, seem to concur at least in part if not all to the Glabados canon. Ironically in this case, little mention is given to the Zodiac Brave mythos._

_Complete Formula and Chapters_:

I - Aerith Gainsborough, Preparing a Meal  
II - Didymus Hitori, The Imprisoning War

III - Damien, Resurrection and Betrayal  
IV - Dimn Earfyl, The Shortest Straw  
V - Durango, Quest of Identity

VI - Elidibs, The Time Before  
VII - Sephiroth, The Time During  
VIII - Balmafula, The Days After

IX - Ereskigal, The Final Solution  
X - Spira, The Dread Advance  
XI - Ramza, Suffocating

XII - Ellone, The Epiphany  
XIII - Miscellany

**Chapter One:**

There is a soul Molded of clay  
- Hardened in fire  
- Carried through the winds  
- Birthing from the waters

These eyes captivated kings,  
- Mastered men,  
- Purified the people,  
- Summoned great secrets.

The name behind these eyes is Aerith.

Twice now has she spoken to the Planet,  
- Emerged from the Planet,  
- Unlocked the Planet,  
- And rescued the Planet.

Hallowed and Glorified,  
- She alone Knows the Divine,  
- She solely Wields the Truth,  
- She meted Justice, unaided.

The people only know the name: Aerith.

Her nemesis thought to have slain her,  
- Thought to have corrupted her,  
- Thought to have castrated her,  
- Thought to have controlled her.

Her nemesis thought many things,  
- That a Mind could be corrupted,  
- That a Planet could be castrated,  
- That Divinity could be controlled.

Aerith's nemesis is less than half-right.

But her nemesis is not the sole nemesis:  
- One culling the Minds  
- One hating the Planets  
- One scourging Divinity

This malice transcends her realm and more.  
- She Knew it would happen,  
- She Felt its arrival,  
- She Prays for both.

This malice emerged from her very hatred.

Aerith hears other voices deep within also...  
- One guarding the innocent  
- One sealing the decadent  
- One calling the valiant

From each voice drew three more voices:  
- Three searching for lost children  
- Three scourging the perverted  
- Three strengthening the rulers

And these voices sought her at great length.

Of the nine, Aerith communes with three:  
- A tongue of fire, rescuer of orphans,  
- A hand of havoc, killer of perverts,  
- A wing of old beasts, the Kings' hope

They knelt before each ruler, saying:  
- She shall cure the sickened  
- She shall clash against dread  
- She shall champion the new hero

And each ruler smiled in two ways.

An old man wishes an old dream:  
- To rebirth his children  
- To lock the backdoor tight  
- And to open the front door

One of the old man's sons became troubled  
- Why must children be reborn?  
- Why must the gate be sealed?  
- Why must they choose among poor stock?

So he crept to his room and pondered this.

Aerith smelled poor stock boiling overnight  
- After 40 Days, time mashed together  
- For 40 Weeks, life bleeds through the ears  
- In 40 Years, the King's Dread will awaken

Thirteen seeds sown within the Garden  
- Eight became ground to paste  
- Five became rulers over the seen and unseen  
- Three refused tribute to idolaters

The fate of two rode upon one and another.

When Aerith awakened, she asked of the sweet stock  
- These are the bones of a man, her matron said  
- They draw a broth that salves any wound  
- And the smell alone waters many dry mouths

And Aerith swallowed hard, and became very hungry  
- She asked to eat the sweet soup when it is ready  
- The matron said, only if you may slice the roots,  
- For I cannot serve this dish by my hands alone

The aroma alone spurred Aerith on.

As they prepared the meal, the matron set her bowl aside.  
- Aerith asked the Matron, is this soup not ready?  
- The Matron said, while this is seasoned with strength,  
- It is far too hot for my lips to bear.

So as they waited for the soup to cool, they tried again.  
- Master, what troubles you, Aerith asked.  
- The Master said, though you took great time and care,  
- This is far too cool to savor any flavor.

And this game perturbed the aspirant Aerith.

She smelled deeply the bowl and noted someone else's reflection  
- Are you not the one, she asked, who they sent before me?  
- The living bones said, forgive me, I must look away  
- Lest I stub a foot and tumble on the path I have chosen

Aerith never saw a man as frightening and comforting  
- You were once too hot for my matron to grip, she said  
- When you cooled, you became too cold for my master  
- How can you become both and none once again?

And the young man averted his eyes and said:

Woman, I did not mean to raise my voice  
- But there are twelve hours in a day I may work  
- Yet the twelve hours of night when I rest, I cannot  
- Like clockwork, I abstain, forsake, condone, and forgive

But I know your matron, and she gives me great gifts  
- I fell because I let go; Two years I lost a friend to war  
- A year before, I lost one then, and two years before that, too  
- Five years ago, I felt to have killed that one

And they gave me a spade so I could plant roots

Eight years ago, I challenged the Illithids of a forgotten underworld  
- I lost many young men to the madness within  
- I resorted to savagery and bloodied my hands  
- I annihilated the Illithids and raped the cult's idol

Afterwards, I maligned my fellow men and garnered a woman's scorn  
- Aerith cried silence, and the soup spilled upon the floor  
- Why did they cull such poor stock to make this?  
- Why did they send this seed into my pot?

And why am I lapping this stain from the floor?

* * *

_An epic poem... yippie._

_I noted the agony of editing Tactics Twin **during its drafting phase **and resorted to a cheap summarizing at large through poetry and Bible-style storytelling. Tell me if I should stop._


End file.
